Just Can't Get You
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: When youkai meets kid sister... all breaks loose!
1. Just Can't Get You!

" JUST CAN'T GET YOU"  
  
… I can't get rid of her… she always looks at me with those green eyes!! Shit… if I ever see that smile again I'll… I'll… eh, what the heck. She's just … well, cute… after all, she is Kurama's sister…  
  
H: "Youko, why do you look like her?" (looks toward the girl…)  
  
K: "Hm, Hiei? She's my sister." (grins…)  
  
H: "Baka! Don't forget that you're not human!"  
  
K: "Hiei, I am human already… she looks like me bec. we came from the same mother…"  
  
H: "Hn."  
  
K: (blink…blink…) "Well?" (sips coffee)  
  
"Brother! Haha… I got a-…" (looks at Hiei… blushes)  
  
K: "Hey Brit! Would you like somethin' to drink?"  
  
B: "No brother, but thanks anyway… it's very good to see you Hiei-san." (greets in Jap. style)  
  
H: "Hn!" (gets out using window… jumps,,, I guess)  
  
B: "Oh!! How rude!!! (sits…)  
  
K: "It's alright sis. He's never gonna change." (sips again)  
  
B: "Hmph! Well, as I was saying… (smiles) bro, I've got myself a date! (hugs Kurama)  
  
K: (in shock, spits coffee) "WHAT?!!!" ( eyes are VERY wide)  
  
B: "Oi?…"  
  
K: "Mother will kill you if she were here! I haven't got a girl and you get yourself a…a… DATE?!!!"  
  
B: "Bu-but Kurama… I like this guy and I think he likes me too! Haha… it shows!! (super smile!!)  
  
K: "Ah, Britinia!! You think??!! You are giving me a headache!! What's the name of this so-called date??? (nursing his temple)  
  
B: "Hisoka…"  
  
K: "AHHHHH!!! Hisoka?? THE Hisoka? Next door neighbor Hisoka???!!!!!" (now jumping and very red… haha!)  
  
B: "Yes… not to mention your classmate, Hisoka."  
  
K: "BRITINIA!!!! How old do you think you are?!!!" (redder…)  
  
B: "As far as I know, I'm 14 years old." (playing dumb…)  
  
K: "H.O.W…..O.L.D. … … … do you think HE is??? (burning… rose whip's starting to be called)  
  
B: "CALM YOURSELF!!! It's only a petty date…"  
  
K: "EEPPP!!! ROSE WHIP!!! (Kurama broke the window, the mug w/ coffee and the picture hanging on the wall…)  
  
B: "Why must you be angry like this?" (almost crying)  
  
K: (breathe… breathe… deep breathe… sigh… keeps whip) "Brit,(hugs 'naughty' sister… LUCKY!!!) it's just… well, don't you think it's a little improper. Hisoka is even older than I am by one year, three months and (thinks) fifteen days… to be exact."  
  
B: " What are you implying?!" (looks at her brother…)  
  
K: "Simple…It's like dating your own brother… it do-… PAK!  
  
B: (angry fist) "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SPEAK ANYMORE!!! HE'S DIFFERENT FROM OTHER MEN!!! (grumpily walks away…)  
  
K: "Aw! She hits like a man…"  
  
"That's because you're more feminine…"  
  
K: "Hiei,,, (pause) SHUT UP!!! (pushes him… falls outside the window)  
  
H: "Kiddiiinggggg…. BOOG! (thorny bushes… Kurama's plants… hahahaha)  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
K: (putting bandages on Hiei) "I'm terribly sorry about this, Hiei… I was just tense. Imagine! That guy is a freak (like them) and Brit doesn't even know!!"  
  
H: "Does Britinia know that you're a 'special person' too?"  
  
K: (touched) "aw, Hiei… thank you. Answering your question, yes.. she's totally aware of that. She and Suishi knows. Why is it so hard to talk to 14 year olds! Suishi is only 16 and I'm only-…"  
  
H: "350 years old?! BOINK!! Aw…"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
K: "Stop bugging me! You're not helping!!" (another bandage!!)  
  
H: "Hn! It still hurts… you ought to be carefu-… Ku…Kurama?" (worried)  
  
K: "I don't want that guy nor anyone near her… it's very dangerous!"  
  
"Hehey!!! Kurama!! Hiei? Your wounded?!!"  
  
" It's always been like that!!" (grins)  
  
H: "Shut up, you two! Can't you see 'he' has a prob'em?!"  
  
KAZ: "Yo, Kurama… if it's about your grades, man… I know that you can make up to it, right?"  
  
H: "Not that, you big oaf!!" (the two had an argument again…)  
  
Y: "Aw,,, keep quiet!! Kurama , wazz wrong?" (sits on bed beside him)  
  
K: "Yusuke, it's my sister… she's-…"  
  
KAZ: "Oh, my…." (looks near the door)  
  
B: "Brother! Do you like my dress? Tee-hee… I'm off now!  
  
Y: "That's one heck of a body!! (daydreams…pause) shit! Keiko….Keiko…."  
  
K: "You look exquisite, sis. (change mood) Didn't he even pick you up?" (fists)  
  
B: "Oh, no! Suishi opened the door… he's outside, waiting. (goes to him… kiss…) Don't worry too much, Kurama. I can take care of myself… bye!"  
  
KAZ: "WAIT!! May I also request a kiss from the beautiful lady before she waves farewell? Hm?"  
  
B: "Haha… you really have a way with words, Kaz! (goes to him… kiss)  
  
Y: "Me!!! Me!!!  
  
B: "Tee-hee" (goes to Yusuke… kiss… he pulls her into a hug)  
  
K: "Yusuke!"  
  
Y: (lets go…) "Perfect 10!" (blushblush)  
  
B: (eyes Hiei) "Eh…(smiles) I think you need one too… you're awfully wounded… (goes to Hiei…kiss)  
  
Y: "Whoa! He didn't flame her!! She's really one enchanting gal…"  
  
H: "Ah…"(blushblushblush)  
  
B: "Bye!"  
  
K: "By 12… sharp."  
  
B: "He knows!" (runs…)  
  
K: (running to corridor) "Do you?"  
  
B: "Haha! Bye, Kurama!" (slam!)  
  
K: …sigh…(sees Suishi…smiles)  
  
S: "Hey, bro!" (finds the gang… runs)  
  
Y: "Not so fast boy!!" (grabs Suishi…almost killing him)  
  
KAZ: (eyed Kurama) "Rama, stop worrying! She's a young woman now… not some other baby that you have 'ta feed or sing a lullaby to whenever she cries!!" (sarcastic…)  
  
K: "Aw, Kuwahbara! I wish she was still a baby." (smiles)  
  
S: "AHAHHAHAHAH!!!!! (shrieks like a girl) AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Y: "Shut up… you… argh!" (pins the 'poor' teen)  
  
S: "Eep!! Ahhh… help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
K: "Hahah…Suishi, I think you'll have to "play" with Yusuke again… tonight." (evil grin)  
  
S: "AHHHHHH!!!! Britiniaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeeelllllllllp!!!!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Hisoka: "So, are you happy?" (creepy smile… yah know!)  
  
B: (blush…slight) "Oh, yes." (smile too…)  
  
Hisoka: ('looks' up then stops walking…)  
  
B: "Huh? What seems to be wrong?"  
  
Hisoka: "Young lady, can we take a detour?" (creepy eyes… smiles)  
  
B: "Why?" (apprehensive)  
  
Hisoka: "Over my palce… after dinner, of course."  
  
B: "Um,, okay… no biggy." (smile)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
S: "NOOO!!!!NOOOO!!!!NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
K: "Yusuke, not too much!" ( worried…)  
  
Y: "Nani? Don't worry, Rama! He's havin' fun!!"  
  
KAZ: "Lookie here, Suishi… a beautiful gal… hmm,,, who could she be??"  
  
S: "Stop! You'll never know who she is!" (makin' funny faces)  
  
Y: "No? Then I'll just have to make yah!" (wet… ugly… phat smack!)  
  
S: "SHIT!! Pettuwi!!! You suck!!!!!!!!!"  
  
K: "Eww…" (revolted)  
  
Y: "I suck? HA! Then I just have 'ta do it again!! Remember, practice makes perfect!"(and so,,, he did it again… yuuuk!!!!!)  
  
KAZ: "Whooho!!!! Go Yusuke!!!"  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
(Hisoka's house…)  
  
B: "Where are your parents?" (creeped)  
  
Hisoka: "Office… (pause) would you like some coffee?"  
  
B: "No thank you…this is a comely place Hisoka."  
  
Hisoka: "Thank you, Britinia. Shall we go up now? (extending a hand…)  
  
B: "What? Where?" (does not reach)  
  
Hisoka: "In my room, of course."  
  
B: (thinks: "What could be his plan? Anyway… my house is 3 blocks away… still, I must be very careful")  
  
(accepts the hand… climbs the stairs… looks around)  
  
Hisoka: "Right here…" (opens door for her..)  
  
B: "Huh? I-I can't see anything (panics…) HISOKA???!!!" ( suddenly… lights were turned on..)  
  
"""SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!"""  
  
B: "Huh? Bu-but, the day itself is next weekend… hey, how'd you get here, you two?!" (smiles)  
  
Girl 1: "We know, girl!"  
  
Girl 2: " We'll celebrate it today because you might want to celebrate with your brothers and their friends on the exact day, Brit!" (hands over the small cake they made… cheap!)  
  
Hisoka: "Right, hahah! Our date was their plan too! Happy birthday, Britinia! (cute smile… ahahahhah!!)  
  
B: "So…(almost crying) it was only a…a joke?!"  
  
Hisoka: "Um,, sort of… but hey! You had a fun time in that cozy hotel, right? Besides…it was all my treat! Well,, blow your cake now, young lady."  
  
B: (JERK!!) "Ha… I don't feel so good… I'll be going home now." (runs… purposely bumped the cake to go to Hisoka's face… even though he's not 'normal', the cake still went to his 'pretty' face…HAHAHA!)  
  
Hisoka: "Aw… don't get-… shuckzz… well ladies, (licks the cake on his face) this is one good cake!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
B: "Ha! (tears…) what a jerk that @#$!!%'n boy was!!! Then again, (tears…) my smart brother proved his point again! I thought he liked me!!!!!! ( her dress got ripped… heels? Threw them…)  
  
"Well the bastard didn't!"  
  
B: "Huh? Hi-…Hiei?!" (where else! Up the building)  
  
H: (jumps down) "Britinia, I don't want to teach or do anythin' that would make me look good (she smiles) but since we're… shit! Whatever…you're too young to hope for real love! Remember that!"  
  
B: "Did (sniff) Kurama send you to (sniff) spy on me? (stands up)  
  
H: "No…hn! Don't even tell him what happened to you… he might kill that bastard lunatic!" (looks at her… blushes as he saw her strap falling off… signaled it to her)  
  
B: (fixed it…) "Hiei, how come you're here? Aren't you guys havin' fun with Suishi by now?"  
  
H: "If I play that way, I could have killed Suishi by now… he screams louder than those 'pom-pom' girls who always flirts with your brothers. (mind you… the 's')  
  
B: "Hahaha! (looks straight into Hiei's eyes…makes him look the other way) Hiei, how old are you in human age?"  
  
H: (surprised that she knew) "Um,, I'm about… Kurama's age, why ask?"  
  
B: "Nothing… thanks for helping me lighten up, Hiei.… I have 'ta tell Kurama that you're good in giving out some advice!! Hahah!!" (runs)  
  
H: "Uh! No you don't!" (pulls her… she hugs him)  
  
B: "Hiei, before you flame me, I need you to tell Yukina that she has a brother who's compassionate and kind. Thank you." (kisses him…)  
  
H: (Brit tries to let go… she can't) "Woman, how did you know?" (flamed eyes…)  
  
B: "Aw, Hiei… don't get mad… I knew it all along… every time you see her, you get to put on a smirk."  
  
H: (thinks very hard… holds Britinia waist…ahhhh! and leans her to the wall) "Do you know who you're talkin' to?!!!"  
  
B: (shocked) "Hiei, I-I'm sorry… I didn't-…" (kissed her real slow and long…)  
  
H: "Aishiteru…." (whisper)… (got her… carried her and jumped through buildings to take her home)  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
K: "Britinia! What happened to you?? Did he hurt you??!!!" (fists)  
  
B: "Um,, Kurama… shouldn't I be askin' you that?" (Kurama was wearing an inverted shirt with his hair all messed and his pants had scratches…)  
  
K: "Eheheh…. Yusuke was a 'bit' rough…" (sweatdrop…)  
  
Y: "Hey! Lookin' good lady! Rama, we had a blast!! Tonight was wicked!!!! See yah', dude!" (slam!)  
  
B: "AHH!! Suishi! KURAMA!!! What happened to him??" (runs to older bro…)  
  
S: "Hahaha! Yusuke's a good kisser… ahh… PAK!" (falls down…)  
  
B: "What?!!!!!" (m.a.d.)  
  
K: "As I said Brit… Yusuke got a bit craggy tonight… um,,,…"(Brit looks at Kurama one more time…) PAK! BOOG!! CHACHAKK!!! ZOINK!!!  
  
B: "That's what hentai people get!!!"  
  
K: "Ouch… DUG!" (falls down beside Suishi…)  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
(Brit's room…)  
  
B: "AHHH!!! What a night!!!" (flops on bed…)  
  
"Hey…"  
  
B: "Huh? (blush) he….hello,,," (blushblushblushblushblushblush)  
  
H: "Hn! I gonna make this fast so you better hear it! I'm…I'm… sorry. I didn't mean for the kiss to happen." (falls back out the window)  
  
B: (pause) "Hiei, wait!" (jumps too… argh…)  
  
H: "Uh,,, (catches her) ah…"(both falls…)  
  
B: "Hahahahahha….soryy!! Hahahahah." (stands up…)  
  
H: "Uh…"  
  
B: (looks at him) "Good night!" (walks…)  
  
H: "WHAT? You fell on me just to say 'g' night'?!!!  
  
B: "Yes…" (innocent smile)  
  
H: "Hn…great!" (jumps to the near tree)  
  
"You're never gonna get her, Hiei."  
  
H: "AH! Kurama!"  
  
K: "Shhh… not that loud." (smiles)  
  
H: "Why are you here… did (blush…hard) did… you just…"  
  
K: "Yup!"  
  
H: "You're… you're…" (confused but blushing)  
  
K: "I'm not mad… (whip out) but, was that kiss deep? Hm?"  
  
H: "HN!" (but guilty…)  
  
K: "Just kidding…(kept whip) (big smile…)  
  
H: "Fox,, wazz that on your face?"  
  
K: "Oh, nothing…" (bigger smile)  
  
H: "Don't tell me that YOU have a date?!"  
  
K: "A date?,,, nope! (jumps down and looks at Hiei from the tree…) just getting married. G' night, Hiei."  
  
  
  
___DEAD___  
  
  
  
*BunjyGuM_Boy* "well, hello!!! Wazz it good??? Hehehe…. I know…. Mushymushymushy!!!!! Can't do anythin' about that… … … so, I could but I didn't coz I had to do it and upload it like that!!  
  
So,,, little people, please don't forget to review (flame me… not that ouchie!)  
  
Yuyu hakusho is… yah know? Oh, okay… so you do… I'll stop!"  
  
  
  
** please don't leave this fanfic w/out pausing for a moment for the soul of Mr. Rico Yan (actor) ** (farewell to you… the greatest inspiration in a teens life… we love yah' rico… be good!) 


	2. Still Can't Get You!

Aha… this was the first fanfiction I have ever made and honestly, this might be the last… for yuyu hakusho, that is. (",)

DISCLAIMER: Due to public demand, I am continuing this fic but Kurama, Hiei, and the gang is not mine… only Britinia, Kurama's wife and other people not known to the Yuyu world is!!

AN: Enjoy!!! and, oh… btw, I will be typing this as I did for the first chappy!!! This is the last and please do review!!! Ja ne!!

---------------------------------

Still Can't Get You! BunjyGuM_Boy

---------------------------------

5 months and still no hint of being together. That stupid brat!!! I mean… that stu-… wait… I like her… should I really call her that? Haa~ ay… [organ in a church starts to play] yes… just a few more steps and Kurama's very-soon-to-be-wife is here.

Kurama: "Hiei?"

Hiei: "What?"

Kurama: "Please don't be like that… Laimina is walking down the aisle already…"

Hiei: "So? It's not MY wedding… or at least not MY day?!"

Kurama: [sigh] "Hiei, I chose you to be my best man for 2 things." [smile]

Hiei: "Which is?!!" [annoyed look]

Kurama:  "One is because you know me well: both youkai and human form. Two is because…[looks at his right] her!"

Hiei followed Kurama's eyes, only to see that it landed on Britinia. She was a year older now; more beautiful than ever, a slight change happened to her face as she matured easily. 

Hiei: "What do you… mean?" [a slight blush]

Kurama: "We'll see about that."

As soon as they finished talking, Laimina set foot beside Kurama, giving her best smile ever. She had long, black hair, which matched her purple eyes. It can be told from their faces that their uniting harmony is the best they ever had.

"KURAMA!!!! WAY TAH GO, DUDE!!!! Hey, Keiko… can we be the next to stand there, ne?" [nudge…nudge…]

"YUSUKE! BEHAVE YOURSELF!! [whisper] We should've been if it wasn't for you!!!" [boink… boink…]

"WAAAHHHHH!!!!! I WISH YUKINA AND I CAN BE THERE TOO!!!!!!"

"Oh, Kazuma-kun… you're so imaginative."

"Why, of course… anything for you my love." [wink…wink…]

Hiei: "That dumb red-head will get it… I swear, he will pay ba-…" [matching fist]

"Hiei-kun?"

"Eh?"

Standing in front of him was the bride's maid… and to say, in his behalf, the most beautiful woman inside the church.

Hiei: "Britinia… I … what?!"

Brit: "Ha! You try and get yourself a girl by asking her, 'what?!' "

Hiei: "Cut the crap and say what you want!"

Brit: "Fine! I will then… Oniichan and my new Onesan is calling everybody for the reception! The wedding's done, if you got the point."

Fine… so her face wasn't the only thing that became mature. Her voice, actions and manners became stronger too.

Hiei: "Hn."

Britinia: "Nice to know I got the message right through you." [grinned and turned her back]

Hiei: "That… that… argh!!!!" [sticks out his tongue]

"Hhaha!!! I can't believe you! Loss of words, dear… dear… jagan-shi master?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt… but, she is my sister and I can help you."

Hiei: "Kurama… go to your reception and eat your cake and have a blast and make a family of your own!"

Kurama:  "Hiei… you sound as if… you're jealous." [smile]

Hiei: "HWHAT?!!! Envy is not my style, yah furry tailed human! I do not like your sister!"

Kurama: "When did I say that you like my sister… you said so first."

Hiei:  "Don't add to my annoyance, silver-fox."

Kurama: "I'm just proposing… that you make the first move and get my sister to like you more!" 

Hiei: [ears tingle] "Like… more…? You mean she already… likes me?"

Kurama: "Ha! As if you didn't know!!! Go ahead! [Hiei shots a glare] C'mon… do it!"

Hiei: "Is this part of being married? You get to push others to do the same?"

Kurama: "NO! You will not take her to be your wife unless she's 20… or more!"

Hiei:  "Hn… whatever."

Kurama: "Just go on! [pulls him] you need more persuasion!"

_______________-----------------------________________

The whole celebration was a blast! The Rekai tantei's were all drunk… including Kurama; the other humans were continuing to dance, laugh and just… for the fun of it all! But a certain raven-haired boy still lingered in his depression to ask the girl he'd really die for… just to ask her how she is… to know if she can spare a smile for him.

"Hey…"

Hiei: "Botan?"

Botan: "Ay, Hiei! How's the world… erm- yah…?"

Hiei: "Say what you want… and I may spare your life."

Botan: "Tsk… I'm the deity of death… I know what you have in your heart, Hiei."

Hiei: "And I should care, because…"

Botan: "Because she's waiting for you." [leaves him in peace]

Hiei: "Damn it! Can't they give a straight clue?!!"

"Hi!"

Speaking of the devil, – a gorgeous devil she was – Hiei immediately stood on his feet and marched upright.

Brit: "Are you… okay, Hiei?"

Hiei: "No..none of your business."

Brit: "Ay! Yare-yare! After 5 months… you are still soooooo grouchy that even the rain can't touch you!"

Hiei: "Look, okay… I saved you from that stupid Hisoka guy coz he wasn't such a good news…"

Brit: "I didn't need you, Hiei… you came because you wanted to."

Hiei: "How do you know that? I came there only-…"

Brit: "Only to… kiss me? Is that it?" [blush…]

The poor boy didn't get to say something in return. He was surprised… yet shocked at the same time.

Hiei: "Britinia, look… I… I-…"

Brit: "You don't have to say-…"

And there it went… his lips touched hers and all went flying by. Hiei was really in deep at this rate while Britinia was trying hard not to press it deeper. They were in a momentary bliss…but still, no one can react exactly the same as the other.

Meanwhile, upon the very most center, a pair of green eyes were watching; mesmerized at the sight of his best friend, digging his way to the feelings of his younger sibling.

Laimina: "Kurama…"

Kurama: "Ah, hai!"

Laimina: "I know what you're thinking… and I know what's best for her right now."

Kurama: "Let me guess… you want them to have a private moment… ne?"

Laimina: "Darling, Britinia is awfully young but the experience she can get with Hiei is a far more better one that with any other guy."

Kurama: [looks into his wife's eyes and kisses her] "Right back at yah, love… but-…"

Laimina: "Nani?" [holds his hand]

Kurama: "I still don't get them…"

Hiei: "Aw, Kurama…[ kisses Britinia deeper] I do."

!!!!!OWARI!!!!!

So, that's the end of it all here in this story!!! Hope yah guys liked it… even just one bit! REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!! [smile]


End file.
